Glider
History Origin Lisa Snart's older brother, Len Snart, was Captain Cold. Lisa endured the same abuse that Len did from their father. But while Len turned to a life of crime, Lisa tried to escape her abusive homelife by coming a figure skater under the name Lisa Star for the touring Futura Ice Show. Lisa's claim to fame in the skating world was her ability to spin at incredible speeds, a skill she learned from her coach and lover, Roscoe Dillon, a man more commonly known as The Flash foe, the Top. When the Top was killed battling the speedster, Lisa vowed revenge upon the Fastest Man Alive and became the Golden Glider. Golden Glider Golden Glider first foiled two attempts on the Flash's life made by her brother, wanting him to suffer first before being killed. She then tracked the speedster down and learned that he was romantically linked with Iris West Allen. She then attempted to kill Iris, but the speedster managed to step in front of the freeze-drying blast that had targeted his wife. After an unsuccessful attempt at abducting Iris with a flying top, she invited the Allens to one of her ice-skating performances, where she had laid a trap. However, her freeze-drying gun was set to to work only on Iris, and thus failed to do any harm to the actress Daphne Dean, who had gone to the show in her stead. The Flash easily defeated both Golden Glider and Captain Cold, who had arrived on the scene to get back at his sister for stealing his freeze-drying weapon and allowing him to be sent back to jail. Death of The 2nd Flash After Barry Allen was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Lisa renounced her feud with the Flash and tried to abandon her life of crime. Together with her brother, they formed Golden Snowball Recoveries, a company which recovered lost or stolen items or your money back. They were hired to go to Swainsville, New Mexico, and capture the Porcupine Man and find his victims. They battled with the Porcupine Man, who turned out to be Wally West, but he got away from them. Three boys had been trapped in a nearby cave, and were have thought to have been the victims of the Porcupine Man. They weren't, and it was even Wally who saved them. He split the reward money with Golden Snowball. Eventually, Lisa resumed her career as the Golden Glider, and began working with various men called Chillbaine, supplying them with copies of her brother's ice gun, and then abandoning them after they became useless. However, the fourth Chillbaine was smarter than the others, and he in turn killed the Golden Glider. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Highly Skilled Ice Skater Former Equipment *Black Lantern Power Battery Transportation *'Ice-Air Skates': ice skates that manufactured their own ice, allowing Golden Glider to skate wherever she pleased. Weapons *Black Lantern Power Ring *A freeze-drying gun stolen from Captain Cold, later retooled into a twirling baton. *A wide variety of top-based weapons left to her by the Top: **A top that emitted knockout gas. **Flash-seeking top. **Tops that spun around their target before shooting a deadly beam. **A top that trapped its target in a cocoon of swirling energy. **Anti-gravitational top. Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Golden Glider/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lisa_Snart_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lisa_Snart_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/golden-glider/29-2391/ Category:Current Rogues Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members